


Girl Next Door

by callietomyarizona



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU Calzona, Calzona AU - Freeform, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/pseuds/callietomyarizona
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet at university, will Callie overcome her insecurities and allow people to be close to her? Will love prevail over insecurities or will they prevent two women falling in love? Contains a male to female transgender character so if that isn't your thing then don't read. (G!P for now, may change later)





	1. Moving In

_Callie’s POV_

Finally. I’m moving to med school and I couldn’t be more excited. I have been dreaming of this day for years and all of my hard work has paid off, all the sleepless nights studying have been worth it. My parents couldn’t be here today because they had a meeting because they are expanding their hotel chain which is apparently more important than dropping off their oldest child off at university; but then again, we haven’t spoken properly since I came out…

Luckily, I am moving in with my best friends from high school, Addie and Mark so I am not alone today. We are moving into a three bedroom house a short distance from the university which means that I can sleep for longer and roll out of bed 10 minutes before class starts if I over sleep – which I often do.

Mark and Addie have disappeared off somewhere, probably to get lunch, leaving me to finish unpacking our van because both of them hate any physical activity, unless it is sex – they don’t mind getting physical when it results in orgasms. I chuckle to myself and pick up the last pile of books from the back of the van and I can barely see over them because screw making two trips. I manage to get through the door without tripping up the stairs leading up to my new house and dump the books onto the table in the hall as Mark and Addie wander up to the door with a couple of take away pizzas, giggling like a couple of small kids who have done something they shouldn’t.

“What have you done you trouble makers?” I ask them as they look at each other.

“Nothing” they both say at once.

“Just there is a really hot blonde next door, just your type, like really really really hot” says Mark with a smirk.

“I don’t speak in vagina monologues and even I think she’s hot Callie. She was moving her stuff into the building next door so maybe we should go introduce ourselves” Addie looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

“Sure, it’d be good to get to know some people around here other than you two love birds before classes start next week” I respond, trying to sound confident in my words.

“How about we pop round after we eat this pizza?” Addie says as she opens one of the boxes.

“Sure” I reply, slightly nervous because I know that Addie and Mark will try to embarrass me in front of this mysterious blonde and whoever she is living with.

We move into the sitting room and sit on the sofas with our pizza and eat pretty much in silence as we have had a long day from all the travelling and moving and we are all glad to be sitting town in our new place. All the craziness from the past few weeks with moving states, getting everything we need to live away from home for the first time we can sit, stuffing our faces with pizza as all the crazy calms and we can just exist.

Mark, Addie and I have been best friends since we started school and I probably would not have made it through without them. When I came out to them when I was 12, they were so super supportive and did everything they could to make me feel more comfortable and even fought people who picked on me, which one time resulted in Mark getting suspended for three days for punching some kid in the nose because he called me a “tranny”. God I love my friends.

Anyway, when I came out they instantly changed the pronouns they used to refer to me as well as using my name and have had very few slip ups. Addie spent hours teaching me how to use make up in her room to the best of her 12 year old ability, and has continued to help me as we got older. She also let me borrow her clothes before I came out to my family and although she’s smaller than I am I felt on top of the world. When we got older she took me clothes shopping every few months to find items that made my frame more feminine, which really helped, especially before I started hormones but then I haven’t been on them for very long so the effects haven’t reached their full potential. When I came out to my parents at 16 because I couldn’t lie any more they let me stay at their houses for almost half a year before my parents would even let me back into the house, and even then they wouldn’t speak to me. The only reason they let me back was because they thought it looked bad for their company and reminded me daily that I was going to hell for my alleged sins. Mark and Addie never gave up helping me to try to explain to my parents what I am going through and that no I am not possessed by the devil and no you didn’t go wrong in raising me, I have been this way for as long as I can remember.

“Right, shall we go meet the new neighbours?” Addie says, looking at me.

“Let’s get this over and done with then” I am nervous, what if they are transphobic or see me as a boy. My mind is racing at a million miles an hour with what if situations and my breathing is getting faster until suddenly Addie grabs me by the shoulder and shakes me.

“Callie! Calm down ok? I can see your mind going into over drive and I can take a pretty good guess at what is going on in that pretty little head of yours. Take a nice deep breath and I promise everything is going to be alright. You’ve got us by your side all the way”

“Yeah Torres, we won’t let anything bad happen, we will just go and show our faces and who knows maybe we will make some friends”

My breathing is now much more regular and the storm in my mind has almost subsided.

“Thanks guys, I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you and I don’t really want to think about it. I love you guys so much”. Tears start to fall down my face and Addie engulfs me into a comforting embrace and wipes my eyes with a tissue.

“Callie, we love you too” says Mark as he also puts his arms around me.

In that moment I felt safe. Safe from the world because I had my two best friends with me who I knew would support me through anything life threw at me.


	2. Meeting the Neighbours

_Callie’s POV_

The three of us head out of our new place, down the stairs and walk up to an identical house next to us. The only difference between the houses I instantly spot is there are lots of plants surrounding the front door.

“Ready?” Mark asks, looking at me

“Ready as I’ll ever be”

Addie rings the doorbell and we can hear the faint tune coming from inside the house followed by a “COMING” and the sound of someone sprinting down the stairs

The door flies open and in front of me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen and I could honestly get lost in them. Her hair is blonde and falls just below her shoulders in light waves. My eyes travel down from her angelic face to her body, she’s wearing a slightly cropped tank top which puts an emphasis her pale breasts and also shows off her slightly toned stomach. My eyes move down to her body and notice her light blue skirt that has a pale butterfly print on which falls just above her knees, giving me a good view of her delicious legs. I have to stop myself from staring at her before she notices and thinks I am a massive creep.

“Hi” says Mark “I’m Mark, this is Addie and this is Callie. We moved in next door and we thought we would pop over and introduce ourselves”

“Hi, I’m Arizona” she says smiling. _OH MY GOD SHE HAS DIMPLES!!_ She turns to face her hall and screams “TEDDY! COME TO THE DOOR”

Another blonde woman comes hurtling down the stairs. “Hi, I’m Teddy! But I guess you gathered that!”

“This is Mark, Addie and Callie – they are our neighbours for this year” Arizona says smiling at us and I can feel my face become a deep shade of red and do all I can to not hide behind Mark.

“It’s nice to meet you guys, would you like to come in for a drink or something?” Teddy smiles at us.

Addie looks at me quickly and I nod slightly at her, which is pretty hard to notice if you weren’t actively looking for my head movement. “Sure” she says “We’d love to”.

Teddy and Arizona head into their house and Addie looks at me “What?” I look at her confused.

She leans close to me and whispers in my ear “Seriously Cal?! You’re telling me you didn’t notice how beautiful Arizona was? I saw you looking at her”

“Really Addie? Why are you and Mark so interested in trying to set me up with people? And yes she is really pretty but I doubt she’s even into women, especially women like me..” My face falls and I can feel tears welling in my eyes. Addie puts her arm around me and squeezes me lightly.

“Callie, you’re a beautiful young lady. We want to set you up with someone because we want you to have someone other than us to talk to and someone to feel close with. If it bothers you that much then we will stop, I promise”

“Thanks Addie, I feel so much happier in myself than I did a couple of years ago but I don’t feel ready for anything yet and I honestly don’t know when I will be.. I mean, it would be lovely to have a girlfriend but most of the time I am repulsed by parts of my body and I feel I would be far too self-conscious.”

“Did you want to talk later? You know I’m here for you, we both are.”

“Thanks Addie” I smile at her. I feel so lucky to have a friend like her.

I realise we stopped just inside of the door and Mark pokes his head round the corner of the sitting room door “You guys ok?”

“Yeah, just coming” Addie replies and smiles at me “Let’s go Callie”

We walk into the room and sit down on one of the sofas. Arizona comes into the room with a jug of water and another of lemonade and Teddy follows behind with some cake. “What would you like Mark?” says Arizona.

“Lemonade please, Blondie” says Mark, winking at her. I know he’s trying to flirt with her, he’s used to women throwing themselves at him. Arizona pours him his drink and rolls her eyes which makes me chuckle. She obviously hears and looks at me and smiles and I feel my cheeks fill with colour but I can’t help but smile back at her: her smile is infectious. She turns to Addie, “Addie? What would you like?”.

Addie, who is smirking at me because I am assuming she noticed the change in colour in my cheeks, looks at Arizona “I’ll just have some water please”.

Arizona pours her a glass of water and turns to me “What about you Callie?” _Oh my god my name sounds heavenly coming out of her mouth_. Picking a drink out of two options shouldn’t be hard but this woman makes my brain turn to mush. “Lemonade please” I smile at her.

Teddy offers us all some cake and honestly, it is the best cake I have ever eaten and I have to stifle a moan from leaving my lips. “Oh my god Teddy, who made this?” Addie asks.

“That would be Arizona, she’s really great at baking. And I don’t complain because it means I get to eat lots of cakes and other baked goods and I can’t cook or bake to save my life. I burn pot noodles so she’s handy to have around!” Teddy smiles at Addie.

“Well Arizona, this is delicious and you might not be able to get me out of your kitchen, you’ll have to kick me out!”

Arizona laughs and it sounds heavenly. I find myself thinking that I could listen to that sound forever. I snap out of my trance and pay attention to the conversation. They are swapping stories about where they grew up, how we know each other and all the basic how to get to know someone questions. I learn that Arizona and Teddy met when they were children, just like me, Addie and Mark but because they grew up on military bases and moved around a lot they only leaved near each other a few times but their families kept in touch when they were separate. Mark and Addie know not to reveal that I am transgender to people unless I tell them so, so all the stories depict me as being a little girl instead of the little boy I felt I had to be. It makes me smile at what could have been but also a sad smile because I know it’s not the reality. I always get emotional when talking about my childhood so I ask where the bathroom is and Arizona points me in the right direction and I practically sprint there before locking the door and collapsing on the floor in a silent sob.

I just lean with my back to the door and let all of the emotions I have been holding in out and the tears flow. I feel stupid though, I’m away from home, only Mark and Addie know about me being trans and I hope to keep it that way – at least until people get to know me for me before they judge me. I feel I am a balloon that is being compressed and compressed until I burst with my release of emotions. I did actually need the toilet though so sit down and get my reminder of what’s between my legs and I let out a sigh. I finish up and pull my tucking pants back up and then my jeans, at least the pants work and it isn’t noticeable. I splash some water on my face after washing my hands to try and make it look like I haven’t been having a breakdown in the bathroom of some people I met an hour ago. Satisfied I don’t look too bad, I put on a smile and walk out of the bathroom and back downstairs.


	3. Discussing the Neighbours

_Arizona’s POV_

Callie comes back from the toilet and sits next to Addie, but she looks a bit defeated but joins in our conversation.  I’m not sure what’s wrong but maybe she’s already struggling from being away from home? I don’t feel it’s my place to ask especially since we met about an hour ago. But there is something about her that makes me want to be close to her, I don’t know what it is but there is a kindness behind her eyes. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed about her was her eyes, they are big and a striking deep brown. I had to stop myself from looking at her because I can tell she was nervous and it’s strangely endearing.

It’s nice that our neighbours seem like good people, I mean Mark seems like a sleaze bag but he can’t be that bad if his two best friends are girls. I learnt that like me and Teddy, the three of them have been best friends since they started school and they grew up in Miami. They are also all studying to be doctors so we will have lots of classes together which will be nice to see some familiar faces on the course.

“Do you guys know what field you’re interested in going into?” Teddy asks.

“I’m thinking plastics” Mark replied.

“Only so you can see boobs and butts” Addie and Callie snicker at Addie’s comment.

“There’s more to plastics than boobs and butts, but I mean I’m not complaining” Addie reaches over Callie to slap Mark.

“Anyway, I’m thinking of going into foetal or neonatal surgery, or maybe become an OBGYN. I’m not sure but I know I want to save babies. I have a while to decide what I want to do and maybe I’ll eventually become double board certified or something one day”

“Sounds similar to Arizona” Teddy pipes up “She is thinking about going into paediatrics because she wants to help children. Whereas I am thinking of cardio or neuro but currently I am leaning towards cardio currently”

“What about you Callie?” I look at Callie and smile.

“Um, I’m thinking ortho, maybe trauma but most likely ortho” I notice her eyes light up when she talks. This is clearly something she is passionate about. God her eyes sparkle when she’s passionate. That just makes her even more beautiful. Her hair is short, shaved at the sides and longer at the top. It looks really hot and badass, which is the vibe I get from Callie when she talks about stuff she is passionate about. Her skin is a light caramel colour and her legs are beautifully toned from what I can see through her jeans.

Later that evening

After the three of them leave Teddy and I collapse on the sofa in front of Doctor Who. “So, what did you think of our new neighbours Teds?”

“They seem really nice, Mark needs to stop with the flirting though because I’m not interested, he’s not my type and I know you definitely aren’t” Teddy smirks

“Haha yeah, definitely not my type, he’s lacking certain things that I like”

“What about Addie and Callie? Are they more your type?” Teddy looks at me knowingly and I blush slightly.

“Well they are women so I mean obviously” I can see Teddy look at me, almost pressing me to say more but I don’t want to. If I share with her that I have been looking at Callie then she’ll make my life a living hell by teasing me. She did it before with Joanne and it made things awkward at times, especially when she kept doing it after we had broken up before we told people. I don’t want her to do this again, especially because I doubt Callie is into women even if her hair is short.

“Well, I think they were nice, though we will have to get Mark to stop flirting because I might slap him.” The thought of Teddy slapping someone makes me laugh, she wouldn’t harm a fly but she hates being hit on by random people, especially if she isn’t attracted to them. “But other than that, the three of them seem nice, and it’ll be nice to see some people we recognise on the course”

The episode finishes and I take myself off to bed. I lie down and look up at the ceiling, sinking into my bed. I had lots of worries before coming to University but having met some people on my course that I get along with I feel a sense of relief wash over my body as I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in Callie, Mark and Addie’s House

_Callie’s POV_

Back from Arizona and Teddy’s we all sit in the sitting room wrapped up in blankets to keep warm as we haven’t sorted out our heating yet. “Mark, I said to Callie that aren’t going to try to set her up with people or try and get her a girlfriend or boyfriend” Addie looks at Mark and glares at him, we both know what he’s like. “That means no inappropriate comments, setting her up or anything to interfere with her love life in any way unless she asks us to ok?”

“Fine. I’m sorry we make you uncomfortable Callie, we are only trying to help”

“I know that Mark, and I really appreciate it but I feel I need to take more time for me. To get to be able to be me one hundred percent without being forced to be someone I’m not. But, if the perfect person comes along then I probably won’t pass on the opportunity but right now, I am focusing on me.”

Addie and Mark look at each other and smile “You’ve come a long way Callie and we are both so proud of you. Anything we can do, just let us know.” Mark says and pulls me into a hug.

“I know, thank you guys for being such amazing friends. I really love you a lot” I lean over and pull Addie into the hug and the three of us fall onto the floor in a giggling pile”

“And on that note, I’m off to bed I need my beauty sleep” Addie says untangling her limbs.

We all head up to bed and strip my clothes off. I stand in front of the mirror and look at my body. There are noticeable changes in my body, my skin has become softer, my facial hair has become less noticeable and I don’t have to shave as often as I used to. I never really had to but I still do every day because I am terrified that it’ll come through. My eyes move down my body and focus on my chest. Yes it has grown but considering I haven’t been on hormones for that long so I know they’ll grow but I can’t wait for them to be bigger. My hips are becoming curvier due to the changes in the distribution of my body fat which I am very happy with.

I sigh and put on my pyjama shorts and top and slip into the sheets and reflect on my day. Today has been much better than I expected; I have a nice house, neighbours who seem nice and Mark, Addie and I seem to get on with them. I smile to myself and for the first time in a while I feel positive about the future. I close my eyes and eventually sleep takes over me and I fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Start of Term

_Callie’s POV_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I groggily open my eyes and look at the clock. Ugh 6am. My first class is at 9am and I really don’t want to be late so I’m forcing myself out of bed. I go to the bathroom and put on my music on but not too loud to wake up Mark and Addie but luckily my room is the closest bathroom so I can get away with singing along. I get into the shower and start to sing along to my shower playlist and the next thing I’m aware of is a loud banging on the door followed by Mark’s shouting through the door “Yo Torres! Hurry up! As much as I am enjoying your shower singing, I really need to use the shower so get out before you use all the hot water!”

“I’ll be out in a tick” I shout back.

I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and check the time and realise I have been in the shower for almost half an hour. I love long showers, even though I am naked they relax me and afterwards I feel a sense of calm wash over my body and my mind is cleared.

I leave the bathroom, letting Mark know the shower is free and then stand in front of my wardrobe. I stand, wrapped in a towel, staring at my clothes. A sense of anxiety starts building over what to wear. It is still reasonably warm from the summer so I know I can’t get away with a hoodie and jeans but I don’t want to wear shorts or a vest top. I settle on a deep purple bra and tuck myself into my pants and put on a pair of ripped black boyfriend jeans as I shaved my legs this morning and feel confident enough to as well as a short sleeved black t-shirt with a small dinosaur on the chest pocket. I dry my hair and style it, trying to make it look as feminine as possible. Now that I’ve left home I can’t wait to grow my hair out and luckily my hair grows quickly. I can’t wait to have hair that falls past my shoulders; I’ve been dreaming about it since I was young and the prospect of being able to finally do it makes my heart skip a beat.

Addie knocks on my door “Callie? Are you decent?”

“Yeah”

Addie sticks her head round my bedroom door “Looking good Callie. Are you ready for breakfast? If you’re up for it could you make your pancakes? Please?”

“Sure thing Ads, just let me put on some make up and I’ll be down”

“Thanks Callie, you’re the best!”

I laugh to myself as Addie leaves the room. I love cooking and find it therapeutic and I’m glad that Addie and Mark enjoy my food because it gives me an excuse to do lots. I sit in front of the mirror and apply some light make up. When I feel happy with my appearance I head downstairs to start the pancakes.

Mark comes into the kitchen as I am cooking the pancakes “Ooh yum pancakes! Good thinking they’re just want I need to get myself through the morning” He comes up behind me and tries to take one from the plate of cooked ones.

“Oh no you don’t Sloan go sit you ass down” I playfully slap his hand with the fish slice to stop him from taking some.

“SHIT! That’s really fucking hot Torres!”

“Fuck sorry Mark I didn’t realise it would be that hot. What are you standing there for idiot?! Go run you hand under the tap”

Mark goes to run his hand under the tap muttering under his breath that he’s not the idiot, I am because I burnt his hand. I just chuckle at him and continue making the pancakes.

“What the hell is going on in here guys?” Addie asks as she walks into the room.

“Callie burnt my hand with the fish slice and now it’s going to leave a print” Mark pouts from the sink.

“Well it’ll teach you for trying to take the food before it is ready” I smirk at Mark.

* * *

I stare up at the building and look at Addie and smile confidently “Let’s go and kick some butt”

“That’s the right attitude Callie!” Addie squeezes my arm and smiles at me.

The three of us walk through the door and walk down the hall until we are stopped by Arizona and Teddy running after us “Hey guys! Wait up!” Teddy calls after us.

“Hello there ladies” Mark says, “You ready to start your journey to become doctors?”

“Hell yeah, we were born ready” Teddy replies.

The five of us head to the lecture hall and I am really glad that we got here early because the thought of walking into the lecture hall with hundreds of eyes staring at me, terrifies the crap out of me.

We sit in the near the aisle near the middle of the bunch of seats and I end up sitting next to Arizona. I’m excited to get to know more about the blonde but being so close to her makes me nervous. Her scent is intoxicating and fills my nose and I know that I am going to find it hard to focus on what the lecturer is going to say.

Doctor Webber walks into the classroom and a hush falls over the room.

“Welcome to molecules, cells and diseases” Doctor Webber says, “Pay attention because this module is important and at the end you will have to do a presentation in pairs as well as an exam”

I gulp. Addie looks at me and holds my hand under the desk, squeezing slightly. She knows how much I hate public speaking. During school I had to do a presentation and I threw up on stage because I hate being the centre of attention.

Arizona obviously senses my shift in mood “Are you ok Callie?”

“Yeah, just really hate public speaking so I am dreading that” I’m nervous even voicing my fears, especially to Arizona. But there is something about her that makes me want to open up to her.

She squeezes my arm and electricity spikes through my body. “If you want I can help with practicing? I don’t mind public speaking so if I can help in anyway then I’d be glad to help”

“I might take you up on that offer, thank you Arizona” I smile at her. Maybe something positive will come out of the dreaded presentation.

As the lecture continues, my excitement builds because I know I am getting closer to my dream of becoming

“Right, I have paired you up for your presentations so I am expecting you to get together and start working on your presentations soon to avoid a mad panic at the end. Before you leave check the lists at the front to see who I have paired you with and get in touch with them”

The five of us let the majority of people leave so it’s easier to see the sheets and head down.

“Hey I’m with you Teddy” Addie smiles

“Yay, this is going to be so much fun!”

“Yo blondie looks like we are going to be spending time together” Mark flirts.

“Stop acting like that Mark and we will get on just fine”

“Ugh that’s not fair, how come you guys are so lucky to be working together?”

“Who do you have Callie?” Addison asks.

“Erica Hahn? No clue who she is but I should probably find her on social media. Hopefully she’s going to pull her weight on this presentation; I’m shitting myself enough as it is”

We all head out and head to a coffee shop that is around the corner from the university and sit down with our drinks.

“Hey Callie, get out your phone and let’s try to find out who this Erica woman is” Mark smirks “Maybe she’s really hot” Addie slaps Mark

“Oh Mark, what the hell happened to your hand? Did you get swatted for being a sex pest?” Teddy laughs

“Not this time, he tried to eat pancakes before they were ready and I burnt his hand by accident”

Arizona laughs “If I’d known you were making pancakes I would have got up and come over to have some, I love pancakes!”

“That’s true, I have never seen anything like Arizona eating pancakes. She can hoover a while pile in no time at all”

“Teddy!” Arizona’s cheeks redden “You’re exaggerating! But I do love pancakes”

“You should come over the next time Callie makes them” Addie jumps in. “You too Teddy”

“Ooh thank you! I can’t wait” Arizona smiles and I can feel my heart starts to race.

“Anyway, get out your phone Torres and let’s find Erica” Mark lunges for my phone. I swat his hand away and hit where I burnt it.

“OUCH!” Mark quickly removes his hand

“Then get off my phone Sloan” I smile at him. I get my phone out of my pocket and search for Erica Hahn on Facebook. “Think I’ve found her guys”

Addie grabs my phone “Let’s look through her profile. Ooh Callie, she likes some of the music you do”

“What does she look like?” Mark knows not to grab my phone again but Addie turns around my phone and shows them Erica.

“Ooh she’s pretty cute Callie” Mark winks at me then obviously remembers that Addie told him not to try to set me up.

“Anyway... I’ll add her and send her a message later”

* * *

 

_Arizona’s POV_

“Ooh she’s pretty cute Callie” says Mark and winks at Callie. I hold my breath. Maybe she does like women. I try not to get too excited because I know Teddy will tease me. I don’t know what it is about Callie that draws me to her. She’s nothing like previous partners I’ve had, they have been really confident, have been almost the opposite in Callie in looks and it confuses me. But around her I feel like a moth drawn to a flame.

“Ladies” Mark pipes up “What do you think of the five of us hosting a party to try to get to know some people on our course by hosting a party. Have some drinks, some snacks, some music?”

“Mark, you just want to try and get laid don’t lie. But that doesn’t seem like a bad idea, I love a party” Addie joins in enthusiastically.

“Ooh yeah, sounds good right Arizona?” Teddy asks

“Yeah sure, but no trashing either of our houses, well don’t trash ours or I will hunt you down and kill you Sloan”

“Don’t worry” Callie says “I’ll kill him first”

I chuckle at Callie’s comment “When were you thinking of having this party Sloan?”

“Um, maybe the weekend? Gives us enough time to invite people and get drink and food”

I’m excited at the prospect of a party, slightly worried that it’ll get out of hand but the thought of dancing with pretty girls makes me excited, especially if that pretty girl is Callie.


	5. Party Time

_Callie’s POV_

Why the hell did I agree to this party? I stand in front of the mirror surrounded by all my clothes. I have tried on everything I own and nothing looks right but I want to look nice and make a good impression to everyone, especially Arizona. I have never felt like this and it scares me. “ADDIE! PLEASE COME INTO MY ROOM!”

Addie runs through my door, a look of panic on her face “What’s wrong Callie? Are you ok?”

“I don’t know what to wear” I can feel myself tear up, “I’ve tried on everything and nothing feels or looks right and I need your help”.

Addison engulfs me into a hug, rubs my back and I feel safe. “Right, let’s find you a killer outfit” She smiles “Right, how do you feel about a skirt or a dress?”

“As long as it reaches my knees and wear some decent underwear then that sounds good”

Addie picks up a selection of dresses from the pile on the floor and hands them to me “Try these on, I think they will all look nice”

I’m comfortable enough around Addie that I can change in front of her after all of the shopping trips to find me clothes we have been on together. I take off my top and I can see her eyes on my chest, which makes me blush.

“Damn Callie, your girls are getting bigger” She winks and my cheeks go even redder. She picks up a dress from the pile she gave me “I think you should wear this one, it shows your legs but isn’t too short that you’ll constantly be pulling it down or worrying and it’ll sit nicely on your chest” She rummages through my underwear draw and picks out a deep red bra “And with this bra you’re going to knock everyone dead” She fishes out the matching pair of boxers and hands them both to me “Now, put these on and the dress because you’re going to look gorgeous and hopefully it’ll make you feel confident because you are going to look gorgeous”

Addie leaves the room to allow me time to change and give myself a pep talk before showing her. I put on the underwear and check myself out in the mirror. I fill the bra more than I used to and that makes me smile and gives me a slight confidence boost. I put on the dress and stare at my reflection. The dress is black and wraps around my body, hugging my figure and emphasises my curves making my figure more feminine as well as falling just above my knees.

“Callie? Can I come in?” Addie knocks at the door.

“Yeah, just looking for shoes”

“Holy fuck Callie, you look amazing”

“You sure?” despite Addie’s compliments I still near reassurance. “You sure I don’t look too masculine?”

“MARK COME INTO CALLIE’S ROOM A SECOND”

Mark opens the door and his mouth falls open “Torres, damn you look smoking”

I smile but my cheeks flush with colour and I cover up my body with embarrassment. “Can I put my make up and do my hair now guys?”

“Sure thing Callie, but really, you look great” Addie gives me a hug and both of them leave my room. I sit in front of the mirror and start to paint my face, genuinely excited for the evening.

* * *

_Arizona’s POV_

The music is really loud and I am slightly buzzed from the alcohol I’ve drunk. I have barely seen Callie but she looks drop dead gorgeous and honestly, it’s a good thing I haven’t seen much of her because I might jump her bones and make out with her.

Teddy and I are dancing together when suddenly “Excuse me pretty lady but may I cut in and have this dance?” Callie asks.

“Of course, I will always dance when a beautiful lady asks me to” I wink at her. With Callie I would never usually be this bold but the alcohol is making flirting easier.

We dance, I’m not the best dancer but I let myself go and just move to the music. Callie, on the other hand, has amazing rhythm and watching her dance is mesmerising and extremely erotic, even if it is just dancing to crappy pop songs.

The more songs we dance, the braver I get and the closer I get to her body. “How about we get a drink? I’m getting out of breath and could use a breather” I can see her eyes fill with a sadness “But we can continue this after?” Her eyes light up

“Sure thing, I could use a drink too”. She wipes her forehead and beams at me.

We walk to get a drink and Addie comes up and engulfs Callie into a hug, clearly drunk “You know what Callie, I love you so much, you’ve come so far and you’ve grown into such a beautiful lady, anyone will be lucky to have you. I hope you’re enjoying yourself here and I’m sure that no one can tell you are t…”

Callie slaps Addie straight across the face “Shut up Addie!” her voice is laced with anger. Suddenly, as if she realises what she just did her face falls and her eyes fill with tears “Please… please stop talking…”

“Oh god Callie I’m sorry” she slurs and goes in to hug her but Callie pushes her away and runs out of the room and I can see her leave the house. I stand there, stunned and confused about what has just happened.

Mark walks over to Addie “What the fuck did you do Addie? Why has Callie run off and why the hell did she slap you?”

“I made a mistake, I nearly said something stupid and she got me to shut up by slapping me and I have fucked up so badly. Please Mark, go after her, I would but I know she won’t want to see me and I don’t want her to be alone”

“Shit Ads, I’ll go after her now. Try not to worry, I’m sure things will be ok tomorrow we’ve all been drinking so hopefully things won’t be too bad”

Mark runs out of the room in pursuit of Callie.

“Sorry about that Arizona, please try to forget about that and just enjoy tonight” Addie gives me a hug and disappears into the crowd.

I get my drink and decide to go and dance to take my mind off Callie. “Hello” says a mystery voice says, “Now why is a woman as beautiful as yourself dancing alone?”

I turn around to see an attractive woman with shoulder length brown hair. “I’m just enjoying the music. I’m Arizona” I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

“Well hello Arizona, I’m Carina. Do you mind if I join you?” She winks at me.

“Of course not” I smile.

She puts her hands on my waist and we start to dance. I get caught up in the music and she starts to rub herself against me. She runs her hand through my hair and presses a kiss onto my lips. I kiss her back and our hands start to roam. When we break for air, I lock eyes with Teddy and she gives me a thumbs up and winks. I blush a little and Carina starts to kiss my neck and a small moan escapes my lips.

“How about we take this somewhere more private?”

I wasn’t planning on ending tonight in bed with a stranger but fuck it. “Sure thing” I respond and lead her up to my bedroom, locking the door behind us.

* * *

_Callie’s POV_

Addison and I are watching Teddy and Arizona dance “You know Callie, you should go and ask Arizona to dance with you, it’s the perfect excuse to get to know her better, even if it just as friends. I’m not trying to set you up don’t worry. But look at her, she has no rhythm and I think she needs your help.”

I refill my drink and down it quickly “You know what Ads? I might just do that because currently she looks like a flailing fish and I need to save her” I wouldn’t normally do this but the alcohol has taken away a lot of my boundaries.

Addie gives me a push towards Arizona and I stumble towards her. “Excuse me pretty lady” I look at Arizona and cringe, why on earth did I say that… I want to run and hide but my mouth keeps moving “but may I cut in and have this dance? I smile at her.

She smiles back and my heart skips a beat. “Of course, I will always dance when a beautiful lady asks me to” and she winks and my heart rate increases. God, she is so attractive.

We start to dance and I feel so free, my hips move to the rhythm of the awful music Mark picked. Arizona on the other hand is struggling to keep time but she slowly starts to mimic my moves and her rhythm improves.

She gets closer and closer to me and I feel on top of the world. I am dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world and she wants to dance with me. ME of all people. I feel wonderful.

“How about we get a drink? I’m getting out of breath and could use a breather”. My heart sinks. Maybe she doesn’t want to be seen with me or maybe she isn’t enjoying herself. “But we can continue this after?”. My spirit lifts and I smile at her.

“Sure thing, I could use a drink too”. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and I can’t stop smiling at her. I honestly don’t think I have ever been happier and we are just dancing.

When we reach the drinks table Addie stumbles up, clearly drunk and hugs me. I can smell the alcohol on her breath and know she is going to have a killer hang over tomorrow. She starts slurring when she speaks “You know what Callie, I love you so much, you’ve come so far and you’ve grown into such a beautiful lady, anyone will be lucky to have you” I try and give her a look that conveys for her to shut up but because she’s so drunk she doesn’t recognise what I’m trying to say without saying it. She continues talking and I don’t think I can stop her. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself here and I’m sure that no one can tell you are t…” I know what she is going to say and I don’t want her to, especially in front of Arizona so I do the only thing my slightly intoxicated brain can think of to shut her up.

I slap her. Right across the face “Shut up Addie!” I am so angry with her, she knows not to bring up the fact I am transgender but clearly in her drunken state she has forgotten.

I start to panic. Worried everyone will be looking at us but luckily the music is so loud that no one noticed my actions.

I see the print on Addison’s face and my eyes start to water “Please… please stop talking…” I plead with her. I feel the room closing in around me and suddenly my evening has gone from amazing to awful.

Addison’s face is shocked “Oh god Callie I’m sorry”. She tried to hug me but I need space. I push her away from me and run. I leave the room and then the house and sprint next door to my house, running as fast as I can up the stairs in my heels and collapse on my bed in a pile of sobs.

Tears fall down my face and I know my makeup is running but at this point I don’t care. I just cry and release my emotions.

I hear a knock at my door. “Torres? Can I come in?” Mark asks carefully.

“Sure, but I look like crap…”

Mark opens my door and wraps me into a hug, holding my as I cry “Oh Callie” he says, pulling me closer to him “It’s ok”

He shifts to lie down next to me and just holds me “I’m sorry that you’re not at the party, I know you were really excited for it”

“You’re more important. I had to make sure that you are alright. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right now, maybe another time?”

We just lie there, comfortable in our silence and I can sense him falling asleep behind me. “Mark? I think you should go to bed before you fall asleep on mine and hog it”

“As long as you are going to be alright then I’ll head off to bed”

“I’ll be fine now, I just needed to get out of there” Mark gets of my bed, smiles at me and kisses my head “Thanks for being here Mark, it means a lot”.

He heads out of my room and I get up and look at my face in the mirror. I look like crap because my eyes are red and puffy and my makeup is smudged. I wipe it off, brush my hair and change into my pyjamas and get ready for bed.

I lie down in bed and I can still hear the music from the party going on next door. I start to drift off to sleep when I can hear a door slam. I think it is coming from next door. I try to fall asleep but I start to hear moans coming through the walls. Just great. Well, at least someone’s night is going better than mine. The moans continue and get louder.

I hear _“Oh god, do that again”_ and I feel embarrassed. This is someone’s private moment and I can hear everything. _“Uhhhh Arizona fuck yes”_

Oh.

My.

God.

It’s Arizona having sex. Now I feel even worse for listening. I put my pillow over my face to try and drown out the moans, but it doesn’t work and I can still hear what’s going on. I can hear Arizona moan through the wall and it is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I really wish that it was me making her moan.

I look down and realise my not so little Maria is in the mood for some fun. Mark and Addie named it Maria so it was easier to talk about. Even though I am alone in my room, my cheeks are flushed with colour because I am so embarrassed. The girl I have a crush on is next door having what sounds like some great sex and I’m lying in bed, aroused because I can hear her.

I try and think of anything other than Arizona naked and moaning. I try dead puppies, algebra, surgery but nothing is working, it won’t go away.

The moans from next door continue _“FUCK that feels so good”_ I hear Arizona moan. Oh how I wish I was the one pleasuring her.

My hand travels to my crotch and I start to move my hand up and down my length as I listen to Arizona’s moan. I don’t think I have ever been this turned on and I can’t even see Arizona.

I start to imagine what I would do to her as I continue to pleasure myself, I imagine her hand instead of my own.

 I can hear Arizona getting closer to climax and I am too. My other hand starts to rub my nipples as I stroke my length faster and faster.

 _“Oh my god, just like that, fuck fuck fuck, that feels so good”_ I moan quietly as I hear Arizona come undone in the room through the wall as I cum onto my exposed stomach, imagining what it would be like to have Arizona moan because I was making her feel like that. I imagine her hands on my body, caressing my breasts, having her hands on my length, or her mouth. I think what it would be like to be inside of her whilst she bites at my earlobes and moans into my ear, or what it would be like for her to bite and suck at my neck, marking me. How I wish she could mark me.

I come down from my high and wonder how I am ever going to face Arizona again after I just touched myself whilst listening to her having sex. I don’t think I can face her, it’ll be too embarrassing. God why did I do that. But it felt so good, I just wish I had been the woman pleasuring Arizona.

I clean myself up and settle back into bed. Luckily the sex next door has stopped and I start to fall into a deep sleep, despite the loud party music and after my emotional day and eventful events in my room and darkness takes over.


	6. Regret, Regret, Regret

_Callie’s POV_

I am woken to the sound of knocking on my door “Callie? Are you awake?” Addie whispers

My clock says it is 2:37pm meaning I’ve been asleep for over twelve hours but I feel I have been asleep for about two. I groan, my head hurts and I hide under the covers and groan as I remember what I did before sleeping.

“Can I come in?”

I groan, wanting the ground to swallow me up. I’m scared to face Addie and even more terrified of seeing Arizona.

My door creeks open and Addie slips through the door. “Can we talk?”

“Um… sure…”

“I’m so sorry Callie” tears start falling down her face “please forgive me”

I shuffle over in my bed, allowing space for Addie to climb in. She sits on the bed and I pull her into a hug.

“It’s ok Addie. I know you didn’t mean it and you just got absolutely pissed and you get overly friendly and emotional. Just please don’t do it again. I don’t want my past to follow me here and I only want to tell people if I feel it is necessary”

“I know, I just saw you dancing with Arizona and you looked so happy and care free and drunk me thought I would tell you how proud I am and I got carried away. I’m so sorry and I did deserve the slap but my cheek does sting but I’m not angry”

Addie hugs me back and I start to cry into her shoulder “It’s ok Ads, I just didn’t want you to tell Arizona… I really like her and I don’t want her to judge me, I want her to get to know me. But I don’t think I can face her again but all I want is to get to know her…”

Addie hugs me tighter and starts to stroke my hair “I’m so sorry Callie, but I think Arizona will be good for you as a friend, or even as something more. But why can’t you face her? She doesn’t know, I didn’t tell her because you slapped me before I accidently said anything.”

“It’s really embarrassing, I’m just going to have to move university, move states I can’t face her”

“But why Callie? What happened? Did she say something to you?”

“No…” I tell Addie everything but this is really embarrassing, I barely ever act on any arousal “Last night, after Mark left my room to go to sleep, I heard Arizona with a woman through the wall because they aren’t very thick”

“Oh Callie, I’m so sorry. If it makes you feel any better she looked really upset when you left”

“I mean that makes me feel a bit better, but that’s not even the worst of it”

“What happened. You can tell me Callie, remember what we promised?”

“No judgement, no secrets, just listening and being there for each other” I reply

“Yeah, so please, tell me because I’m not having you leave the university or indeed the state over a girl”

“No judgement yeah?” I take a deep breath and I feel her nod against my body as she holds me tightly, which makes me feel safe and loved. “Well… I could hear her…” I bury my face under my duvet so she can’t see me “and well… let’s just say um Maria got excited and well… I think you get where this is going… And now I can’t face her ever again because I’m so embarrassed”

“It’s fine Callie, she won’t know will she? I’m surprised but actually, I’m glad that you did it, which sounds stupid but hear me out ok? I often worry that because of your dysphoria that you don’t take care of yourself enough as you should. You know, endorphins and all that crap.”

“I know Ads” I mumble “I did try everything to calm Maria down, but nothing worked because she sounded so god damn sexy and all I could do was imagine me pleasuring her instead of whoever she was with. I’ve never really been interested in sex because of my body confidence issues but she makes me want to, because she’s absolutely gorgeous and now I know what she sounds like in bed I don’t think I can ever get those noises out of my head.”

“And that’s ok, and Callie, I think she likes you too”

“But Ads, she was with a woman. And I highly doubt a woman like me…”

“How about Mark and I do some investigating. NOT to set you two up, but to see where she lands on the sexuality spectrum? Then, we can go from there if you want”

I slowly edge out from under the covers and smile at Addie. I’m so grateful to have a friend like her, and her actions from yesterday are forgiven.

Mark pokes his head round the door “Room for one more in the bed?” I nod at him “Budge over then Montgomery, I want in on the hugs with my two favourite ladies”

Before Mark gets into the bed, Addie whispers “Can we discuss this with him? If you’re comfortable with it that is”

I nod in response and get engulfed in Marks arms, as well as Addie’s and I smile.

“Mark, Callie has given us permission to find out where Robbins falls on the sexuality spectrum because she likes her. BUT we are not, and I repeat NOT going to try to set them up. We are just finding out where she stands. Got it?”

“Sure thing. Am I allowed to ask what brought this on?”

“Hmm let’s just say Maria made an appearance last night and wanted to join the party.”

Addie gets out of the bed “As much as I am enjoying these hugs, I need a shower because my head is KILLING me!”

Mark shifts over into the bed and pulls me into an embrace. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but is everything with Maria in tip top condition?”

“I think so, I think the longer I am on hormones, the less likely it is she will be excited but that isn’t always the case. But everything seemed to be working fine last night. Thanks for checking though”

“That’s good, I’m glad everything seems to be in order. If you are ever worried, remember you can come to me”

“Thanks Mark” I smile at him “You’re pretty amazing you know that? And thank you for last night”

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, but from what it sounds like you were more than ok” He winks at me and I blush.

“Oh, I was thinking, if I haven’t left it too late I would like to freeze some of my swimmers, especially now I have more of a desire for sex… And I want the option for biological children in the future, especially for when my count goes down. Can you help me look into it?”

“Sure thing Torres. Now, I’m hungry and hung over and could really do with some of your hangover cooking so pleeeaaaseee?” He begs “Could you please cook me something?”

I laugh, he’s a real dork, especially when hungover “Of course, just let me get changed and I’ll whip something up for you”

* * *

_Arizona’s POV_

Ouch. What the hell happened last night? I am sprawled across my bed, completely naked. Then I remember. Caroline? Charlotte? Carina; that’s it. I’m not usually one for one night stands, but dancing with Callie got me turned on and that plus the alcohol I consumed resulted in me not making a very good choice. I mean, I think the sex was pretty good.

I hear a knock at the door and Teddy pokes her head round the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure thing” I make sure I’m covered so I don’t awkwardly flash Teds. I mean, we are close but not _that_ close!

She comes in and sits on the end of my bed. “Can I ask some advice?”

“Um, sure. Ask away” I have no idea what she is going to ask.

“Ok, so um… I don’t know if this is because of the alcohol I drank last night or if it just lowered my inhibitions and I actually feel like this… but… last night all I wanted to go and do was make out with Addison. But I’m not gay. Like I REALLY am a fan of men. But last night she looked so kissable”

“Ok, well, have you felt this before last night?”

“I’m not sure, I mean she’s really nice and really pretty…”

“Try not to worry, just try and remain calm and see how you feel over the next few weeks ok?” She leans over to give me a hug “Um Teds, you might not want to do that, I don’t have any clothes on under here!”

Her cheeks fill with colour “Oh god sorry. Can I ask why?”

“Um, I ended up sleeping with someone last night” I look awkwardly at her

“OH MY GOD WERE THOSE NOISES COMING FROM YOU?” I look at her absolutely mortified “I mean there were sex noises coming from upstairs”

I hide under my duvet “Oh my god. I can’t face anyone now. The thing is I’m trying not to have one night stands or things like that. Please kill me Teds”

Teddy just laughs at me and starts to leave the room “Yeah you know that if you keep having one night stands then you don’t have a chance with Torres right?”

I blush. Oh god, what if Callie came back to the party and because I wasn’t there I might have missed my chance…

“Don’t worry sunshine, after she left she didn’t come back so she didn’t hear you”, I stop holding my breath and sigh in relief. Thank fuck for that. “Oh, by the way Ads texted me before I came in and invited both of us over for Callie’s pancakes so get your ass out of bed and throw some clothes on because I’m really hungry”

She leaves my room and I pick out some nice clothes to wear to try and make a good impression. I need to find out if Callie even likes girls before these feelings go any further.

* * *

_Callie’s POV_

I head downstairs in some baggy shorts and a hoodie until I hear Arizona and Teddy in the kitchen. I do a complete one eighty and almost send Mark flying as I sprint into my room to change.

“Yo Torres where’s the fire?”

“No fire just I didn’t realise that Arizona and Teddy were here and I don’t feel comfortable in this around them. So I’m going to change and I’ll be down in a few ok? You’ll still get your pancakes”

He gives me a smile and I raid my wardrobe for something presentable. I settle on a pair of black jeans and a deep purple top. I check myself over before I head downstairs, determined not to be awkward in front of Arizona.

“Hey Callie! I hope you don’t mind, but Addie invited us round for your pancakes” Arizona smiles at me and in that moment all my worries vanish.

I smile back and start making the pancakes whilst idle chatter goes on in the background. For the first time with people who aren’t just Mark and Addie.

Finishing up the pancakes I place the pile on the table “et voila!”

Arizona’s eyes grow wide like saucers “Oh my god these look delicious Callie”

“Thanks” I laugh at her slightly “Everyone, feel free to tuck in”

Mark reaches for the pancakes but Addie slaps his hand away. “Nuh huh Sloan, let the guests go first before you hoover them all down”

He furrows his brows “But she said to tuck in. You’re mean Montgomery”

I chuckle at my friends “I said tuck in, but it is polite to let the guests go first” I look at Teddy and Arizona and shake my head “Sorry about him, we have been trying to teach him manners for years but he never learns”

The two blondes laugh, “You’ll have to go through me to get to the pancakes Mark” Arizona smirks at him.

“You blondie? You couldn’t stop me”

“Mark, I grew up with the name Arizona so I know how to fight dirty as well as gay on marine bases so don’t mess with me” She flashes her dimples at him and grabs a stack of pancakes.

Addie smiles at me and subtly reaches over and squeezes my arm . I’m excited to learn that Arizona likes women and I can only hope that she’ll like me. I feel stupid, I’ve only known her a couple of weeks but I feel so drawn to her.

“Oh my god Callie these are delicious” Teddy smiles. She turns to Arizona and laughs. Arizona is covered in syrup and she looks like a little kid who has just been caught peeking at her Christmas presents on Christmas Eve. She looks absolutely adorable when she realises that we are all looking her and her cheeks flush with colour.

“I’m assuming you enjoyed them then Arizona” I laugh at her.

“I think these are the best pancakes I have ever had, but shhh don’t tell my mum!”

“I’m glad you like them and don’t worry we won’t tell”

* * *

_Arizona’s POV_

I’m not normally worried when I come out after my family accepted me but coming out to Mark, Addie and most importantly Callie was nerve wracking because I like Callie and what she thinks of me matters, even though we have only known each other for a few weeks. After I said I was gay I notice the look that Addison gave Callie which hopefully indicates that she is into girls. God I hope she is.

I bite into Callie’s pancakes and it is so hard not to moan because they taste so fucking good. The syrup is all over my face but I don’t care I just want to eat these pancakes forever. “Oh my god Callie these are delicious” Teddy says exactly what I am thinking. She looks at me and sees the state I am in and laughs. My cheeks flush with colour as everyone looks at me.

Callie chuckles when she sees me, but it isn’t a mean laugh and almost seems flirty which makes my heart flutter “I’m assuming you enjoyed them then Arizona”.

“I think these are the best pancakes I have ever had, but shhh don’t tell my mum!” I smile at Callie and wipe my face to remove the syrup.

She beams back at me, the joy evident on her face “I’m glad you like them and don’t worry we won’t tell”.

“Fancy making any more Torres? I barely got any because Robbins ate most of them” Mark winks at me

“Um excuse me but no I didn’t and even if I did it, it’s your fault for not moving fast enough” I smirk back at him. He opens his mouth to argue but Addie cuts him off

“Children stop fighting! We are not going to get Callie to make more pancakes so if you say one more word Mark Sloan then I am going to slap the crap out of you”

Callie chuckles “Thanks Ads. I promise I will make you all more pancakes at some point if you want and I will make more now that we have a pancake monster living next door!”

“You’d better make a load more because Arizona will eat you out of house and home when it comes to pancakes” Teddy pipes up

“TEDDY! I can control myself but these are delicious so I will eat as many as I can”

Everybody laughs and we continue to chat, and everything feels good and my experience last night is almost forgotten. I want to forget it because I regret what happened. Hopefully Callie won’t find out so she won’t think I’m that type of woman, because I’m not usually like that.

A text notification breaks up our happy chatter. Callie looks at her phone. “It’s Erica. She’s asked when we can meet to start our project”.


	7. Jealousy

_Callie’s POV_

I’m waiting in the library for Erica to start working on our project. I’m really nervous, causing my legs to shake, because it’s just me meeting her. Mark and Addie offered to come but that seemed really stupid and would make me look really odd so I turned them down. Mark and Arizona are going to sit in the library working on their project so if it all goes south then at least they will be close by.

“Excuse me? Callie?” I’m interrupted from my thoughts. I look up and see a smiling woman with blue eyes looking at me, though not the blue eyes I want to and anyway, hers don’t sparkle like Arizona’s.

“Yeah that’s me.” I smile back.

“Hi, I’m Erica! I’m hope I’m not too late, I got lost in the library trying to find these seats”

I chuckle “No don’t worry about it, it’s like a maze in here!”

We both laugh and my nerves are eased. I spot Mark looking at me and I smile and nod at him and he gives me a thumbs up before returning to Arizona.

We sit in an awkward silence until Erica suggests we ask each other some questions to get to know each other a bit better before we start our project.

“You go first” I say “Since this was your idea!”

“Right, um… Where are you originally from?”

“I’m from Miami and have lived there my whole life but my dad is from Mexico and my mum is from Cuba so I spent most of my summers over there, so in a way they were like my second and third homes.”

“That’s so cool, I’ve never been to Miami but I have always wanted to but being from New York with parents who are always working I’ve never really been anywhere sunny, we only went away when they had business trips and they couldn’t find someone to look after me.”

“You should go at some point, the beaches are gorgeous although it is always hot so seasons aren’t really a thing” Erica chuckles at that “Right, my question um who is your favourite artist?”

“Got to be Fall Out Boy, I’ve managed to see them live a couple of times and those are some of my best memories”

“Oh my god I love them too, I’ve never been able to see them live so I’m really jealous”

We continue to get to know each other until we start working on our project as we both want to get ahead with it so we won’t have to worry about it later.

A couple of hours later and I am exhausted and we agree to call it a day. I give Erica my number so we have another way to communicate and we go our separate ways. I have a new sense of confidence about me as I think I have made a new friend and it feels good.

* * *

_Arizona’s POV_

Seeing Callie laughing and smiling with Erica makes me strangely jealous. She’s allowed to have other friends and I know I am being stupid so I try and push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

“You alright blondie?” Mark asks, snapping me out of my Callie staring trance.

“Yeah, just zoned out for a sec, sorry”

“If by zoned out you mean were staring at Callie” He winks and my cheeks heat up as I know I have been caught.

I know there is no point in lying to Mark “Yeah…” I sheepishly reply.

“You like her, don’t you?” Mark smirks at me, knowing my answer.

My cheeks flush with more colour and I can’t look Mark in the eye “Yes, I do. I like her a lot. Something about her captivates me and it isn’t just her beauty”

Mark beams at me “Thank god I’m not going crazy with the glances going on between you too. Anyway, I’m not allowed to get involved in Callie’s love life so can we please move on. But blondie, you’ve made me very happy”

I smile back at Mark and we start our work.

A couple of hours later and Mark and I call it a day and my brain has turned to mush. I see Callie put her number in Erica’s phone and a new wave of jealousy rises up in me. This doesn’t last for long as my thoughts are interrupted.

“Hello Arizona” Carina purrs into my ear. Mark looks at me confused with what is going on.

“Oh, hello Carina” God I want to get away from here. I don’t want Mark’s judgement or for Callie to see her.

“I was wondering when I would see you again. I was hoping to see you again in the hope that I could take you on a date”

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mark’s jaw drop.

“Um sorry, I’m going to have to turn down you offer” Oh god, I wish the ground would swallow me up.

“Why? You seemed into me the other night” She seems really pissed at me.

“The other night I was drunk and it should not have happened, I am sorry.”

“Is there someone else? Because I don’t understand, we had a good time and we had great chemistry. So why don’t you want to go on a date?”

“Because I like someone, like really like someone. So I can’t go on a date with you.”

“Fine. When you realise that you want me, you can give me a call” She hands me her number, puts her hand on my arm, winking at me before turning around and walking away.

“Want to tell me what that was about blondie?”

“Not really but I should because I don’t want any confusion. Basically, after Callie left the party the other day I ended up going to bed with Carina. I really regret it but I was so drunk I don’t think I realised what I was doing…”

Mark smirks at me as if he knows something but I don’t know what he is thinking of “It’s ok blondie, we all make mistakes. Hell, I have made tonnes of choices that I regret but you move on from it and try not to do it again.”

Thanks Mark, but please don’t tell Callie.. I don’t want her thinking I’m easy to get into bed. I want her to like me. I really want her to like me”

“Don’t worry Robbins, I’m sure all you both need is time” Mark smiles at me “Now, do you want to go get a coffee? I think my brain cells have stopped working and I need waking up!”

I chuckle at him, “Come on the Marky boy let’s go get some coffee. But first, let me rip up this number because even if Callie doesn’t reciprocate my feelings, I still don’t want to go on a date with Carina.”

* * *

_Callie’s POV_

After Erica leaves and I am sorting out my stuff I see a gorgeous, thin woman walk over to Arizona. I’m not sure what is being said but she seems to be flirting with Arizona and I am filled with jealousy which is stupid because she isn’t mine to get jealous over. But this woman is gorgeous and I feel so insecure in myself. The mystery woman hands Arizona her a piece of paper and puts her hand on her arm and I can’t take it. My emotions are getting the better of me and I know I can’t contain myself. I want the one with my arm on Arizona. I have a sudden thought that this must be the woman Arizona slept with the other night. I start to panic and I grab my bag and leave the library, put my headphones in and head home.

When I get back I call for Addie but when I walk past the sitting room I see her and Teddy all cozied up on the sofa. “Don’t worry” I shout into the room “I’ll talk to you later Addie, don’t worry about it”. I feel bad for ruining what looked like a special moment because of my stupid jealousy.

I sprint up the stairs and when I enter my room I start pacing to try and relax myself because I know I am being unreasonable ““¿Por qué soy así? Estoy celoso sin ninguna razón. Ella no es mi novia, ni siquiera sé si a ella le gusto. _(Why am I like this?_ _I am_ _jealous for_ _no_ _reason_ _._ _She isn’t my girlfriend_ _, I_ _don’t even know if she likes_ _me)._ I continue to talk in Spanish because when I am stressed. The next thing I am aware of is Addie grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

“CALLIE! Calm down. Please. I can’t help you when you speak in Spanish because even though I am trying to learn it I can’t understand you, especially when you talk really quickly!”

“Sorry Ads, I don’t really realise that I have switched languages half the time”

She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me and a sense of calm washes over my body. “Now that you’ve calmed down a bit, do you want to tell me what is wrong?”

“I feel stupid and I have no reason to be like this but there was this gorgeous woman who went up to Arizona in the library, flirting with her and I got stupidly jealous. And I think she’s the woman that Arizona slept with the other night and that made me really mad.”

“Oh sweetie” Addison smiles at me sadly and holds my hand as we sit on my bed “You really like her don’t you?”

I blush slightly “I do, I really do and it scares me so much”

“And that’s a good thing Callie, and from what Teddy said she likes you too”

“Really?” I’m like an excited child at Christmas and I can’t stop smiling “Anyway, speaking of Teddy, what was going on between the two of you?”

“I like her Callie. I know I like women and men but I’ve never felt this like this about anyone. I don’t know what it is about her. But she’s beautiful and funny and she makes my heart sing.”

“That’s how I feel about Arizona.”

“The blondes next door have us wrapped their little fingers and I don’t even think they realise by how much”

“I’m sorry I interrupted your moment with Teddy” I sheepishly look at Addison “If I had known she was here I wouldn’t have burst in and disrupted whatever was going between the two of you”

“We were just cuddled on the sofa Callie, and she understood when I said I should come and check on you so don’t worry about it”

After a few minutes of chatting Mark comes into the room “Heard you were both in here and wanted to make sure everyone was ok”

“We are fine Marky. How was your studying with Arizona?”

Mark chuckles to himself “It was good, we had a productive session and got loads done”

“What happened with the brunette woman?” I am scared to ask but I want to know even if it hurts me.

“She asked Arizona on a date but she turned her down and after she had left she ripped up her number” He smirks at me.

I can’t stop smiling at that comment. I might have a chance of going on a date with Arizona and I am really excited.

“Why don’t you ask her to hang out, just the two of you?” Addie suggests

“Like a date?”

“Not necessarily, just hang out. Get to know more about each other but as just each other without the two of us and Teddy there”

“Go do something fun, enjoy yourselves and see what happens and talk to each other about how you feel for each other and then go from there?”

“I agree with Mark, and you should get the ball rolling Callie why don’t you send her a text?”

The thought of initiating a non – date with Arizona scares me. I know Addie said that Teddy says Arizona likes me. But I have never been on a date with someone I like before. Back home my mum set me up on dates but then I was being forced to be a boy instead of myself and on top of that the people my mum tried to set me up with were rich snobby kids with silver spoons up their arses. But I want to spend more time with Arizona and I want to date her but to do that I have to message her because who knows if she will ask me.

“What should I say to her? I’ve never done this before and I’m really nervous guys..”

“You’ll be fine Callie, just be your charming self.” Mark smiles at me

“Just say something suggesting going for coffee or something similar and then the ball is in her court”

“Ok. I’ll text her and see what happens”

“I’m excited for you Callie” Addie gives me a quick hug before turning to Mark “Our girl is growing up Mark and I feel so proud”

Mark and Addie look at each other before engulfing me into a hug. They know this makes me feel safe and loved and when they do it I feel so happy. “Guys” I fake a protest “You’re crushing me”

They release me and both of them smile at me. “Now, go text your girl and I’ll sort dinner” Addie says before both of them leave my room and I get out my phone to text Arizona.

**Callie: Hey Arizona :) I was wondering if you’d like to get a coffee at some point. You also mentioned wanting to go to the zoo so maybe we could go there too? You mentioned wanting to go the other day and I really want to see the tigers! Just let me know if you want to join me :D xxx**

I press send and hold my breath and wait for her response.

A couple of minutes later I get a response and my heart skips a beat with excitement.

**Arizona: Hi Callie!! I’d love to join you for coffee and the zoo. There are so many animals I want to see and Teddy said she’d never go with me again as I’ve made her go too many times so I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into! Are you free Saturday? I can’t wait to go to the zoo with you! Xxx**

OH MY GOD! I have myself a non – date with Arizona. I mean it’s just us hanging out but with me having feelings for her and she apparently likes me back. Suddenly, I can’t for Saturday and I have a feeling the days will go painfully slowly until then.


	8. The Non – Date

_Arizona’s POV_

Today is finally the day. The day I am going to hang out with Callie as just the two of us. When she texted me to ask, my heart skipped a beat. I’m stressing about what to wear. Do I dress to impress, even if this isn’t the date I want it to be? Or do I dress casual? God this is so damn stressful. I stand in my room, surrounded by all my clothes, staring at my reflection in my mirror. I have half an hour left until I have to leave and I still have to sort my hair and make up. “TEDDY!” I shout.

She runs into my room “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Teddy, calm down I’m fine. Well, not fine because I have no idea what to wear today and I am stressing the hell out”

Grabbing my by the shoulders, she shakes me “Calm down Arizona. Wear something comfy because I’m assuming you’ll be doing lots of walking ok? But I’m assuming you’re wanting to impress Callie, so wear something cute”. She starts rummaging through my piles of clothes and picks out a burgundy dress that shows a hint of cleavage and will show off some of my legs but won’t look like I’m trying too hard. “Go put this on whilst I find stuff to go with it”.

Whilst I put on the dress, Teddy puts aside my denim jacket and my white converse “Right, wear this. And for the love of something dry and brush your hair, you look a mess!”

I chuckle and slap her with my slipper “Alright, no need to knock me when I’m down” I check the time “SHIT! I have 10 minutes I can’t get everything done in that amount of time. What if she thinks I’ve stood her up? Oh god oh god..”

“Arizona! Calm down! That is enough time to dry and brush your hair if you stop panicking! I know you want to put on make up but drying your hair is more important because you’ll catch a cold and we don’t want you getting sick”

“Right” I think to myself “Hair first then make up and don’t leave Callie waiting. I can do this.” I thank Teddy for her help and she leaves my room chuckling under her breath.

* * *

_Callie’s POV_

As I wait outside the zoo, my anxiety levels start to rise. It’s never just been the two of us hanging out and although I’m really excited to spend more time with her. I’m just scared of making a fool of myself.

I check my phone for the time. She’s late. Oh god, what if she’s forgotten? I’m brought out of my mental train crash of thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, which causes me to jump in surprise. “Hey, sorry I’m late, I hope you haven’t been waiting too long”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, let’s get going; we have lots of animals to see!”

We head into the zoo and Arizona insists on buying her own ticket “But I invited you, I should pay”

“No, you won’t pay for my ticket, but if you want you can always buy me a stuffed toy from the gift shop”. She winks before skipping through the gates and into the zoo. “Are you coming?” She calls back to me.

I run after her with a huge smile on my face. Normally I would find this level of perkiness irritating, but on Arizona it is endearing and is one of the many things that draws me to her.

We stop at the map and look at the different types of animals “What do you want to see first?” She asks

“Hmmm I’m not sure but as long as we see the tigers then I don’t mind”. She grabs my hand and I feel a jolt of electricity flow through me. I wonder if she felt it too… The next thing I know Arizona is running, dragging me behind her. “Where are we going?”

She pauses “To the penguins!” she smiles and her dimples are in full effect and I have to stop myself from swooning, if she knows the power her dimples hold over me then I am going to be in big trouble.

We arrive at the penguins and Arizona can’t stop smiling. “Look Callie! It’s their feeding time”. We stand in a comfortable silence, watching the penguins get fed. I must confess though, I am spending more time watching Arizona look at the penguins because she looks so happy and beautiful. I take out my phone, take couple of steps back and take a few photos of Arizona as she watches the penguins with the adoration clear in her eyes.

*click*

Fuck. I haven’t turned the camera noise off. Arizona’s head spins round and I almost drop my phone with the panic. “What are you doing Callie?”

“Taking photos of the penguins… and you...” I fluster “I mean… I thought you’d like a candid photo with the penguins in the background…”

“Ooh let me see” She reaches over and grabs my phone “I don’t normally like photos of myself but I really like this one”

“But you’re beautiful, surely all photos of you look good…” I realise what I’ve said and I blush.

She blushes as well and smiles at me “Thank you Callie. Did you want me to take your picture?”

“Oh no don’t worry about it I don’t need my photo taken”

“Please?” Her eyes grow wide as she begs “For starters, you’re really pretty and two I want to have lots of photos to remember this day by” She smiles at me and I can’t say no to those dimples and I swear she’s doing it on purpose.

“Ugh, fine if it means that much to you”

“YAY!” She wraps her arm around my waist, and my heartrate quickens but I try not to let it show. She positions us with the penguins in the background. She takes out her phone “Come on Callie, smile!” She tickles my waist slightly and I can’t help but smile at the camera.

“Come on Callie, we have many more animals to see” She re-grabs my hand and I feel the spark again. I really hope she can feel it too…

We see monkeys, rhinos, lions and butterflies. Watching Arizona interact with the butterflies was a beautiful sight. Her eyes light up, more so than with the penguins. We’ve been taking pictures together at each section as well as trying to snap candids of the other one.

Finally, we get to the tigers and I can’t help but be in awe of their beauty. There is something about tigers that I love; their stripes, their colours and the way they move. I can’t stop looking at them and I drift off into my own little world as I watch them prowl around. I sense Arizona taking photos of me as I watch them and normally I would stop photos being taken of me but I can’t stop watching the beautiful creatures.

The next thing I am aware of is Arizona shaking me lightly out of my tiger staring trance “Callie? If you’re done looking at the tigers can we please go to the gift shop because I think you agreed to buy me a stuffed toy”

“Sorry we’ve been here for so long, I just really like tigers…”

“There is no need to apologise Callie, I’m really glad you enjoyed today. I know I did so thank you for inviting me”

We enter the gift shop and I swear Arizona just turned into a 6 year old on Christmas morning. “I agreed to get you one toy but please don’t go crazy and get a massive one because I don’t think you’ll want to carry it back” I chuckle.

She pouts and I swear she can’t get any more adorable “Ugh, fine” I know she’s being silly though as she smirks whilst speaking which makes me giggle.

Ten minutes later Arizona comes up to me with a stuffed penguin and a smile on her face. “Is that the one you’d like?”

She nods “Yes please Callie”

I pay and we walk out of the gift shop and Arizona runs off to the toilet before we leave. I stand waiting, watching happy families go past and I start to daydream about my future. A future with kids, a nice house and Arizona? I seem to be getting ahead of myself. We aren’t even on a real date. God I need to stop thinking like this, I don’t even know if she likes me. I mean Teddy suggested to Addie that she did but that’s not a hundred percent proof…

I see Arizona come towards me and I can’t help but smile. But she looks guilty and I am confused about what she has done. She smirks at me and when she reaches me I see she has a stuffed tiger behind her back and I burst out in laughter.

“Sorry, but I had to. You got me a penguin and I walked back past this little guy and I couldn’t not get him for you”

“Thank you, Arizona, seriously it means a lot. It’s getting late, how about we go get some dinner before we head back? I must admit that I’m rather hungry after all the excitement from the zoo”

“I think you just read my mind. We passed a small pizza place on the way here that Teddy and I have had delivered a couple of times and it’s pretty good?”

“That sounds really good. We had better get moving because I really friggin hungry! If they do takeaway could we eat in the park? I really want to watch the sun set because for once it is a clear sky”

We get our pizzas and head out to the park. We find a bench at the top of the hill just as the sun starts setting.

“Come on Callie! One last picture for us to remember today? Please? This sunset is so beautiful”

“Come on then, one last picture and then I can finally eat my pizza!”

We take the picture and her cheek is pressed against mine whilst she takes the photo and I wish it was her lips. Oh god I wish she’d kiss my cheek. I almost kiss her; she’s so close to me and her lips are so kissable…

Snapping out of my thoughts I reach for a slice of pizza and cram it into my mouth before I do anything I might regret.

“Hungry?” She smirks

“Uh huh”

We sit in a comfortable silence as we eat our pizza watching the sun set. I don’t think I have ever felt this comfortable with anyone in my life. More so than with Mark and Addie and that scares me slightly.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Arizona asks, breaking the silence.

“Um, sure go ahead”

“Ok don’t take this the wrong way but are you gay? It’s something Teddy implied and I was just curious”

I chuckle, of course Addie has probably spoken to Teddy, even though she said she wouldn’t intervene I know she can’t resist planting a few seeds.

“I mean, I don’t like to label myself but if I had to I would say I’m bisexual”

I can see the cogs turning in her mind and I really hope she isn’t one of those biphobic lesbians because I can’t deal with that… And well, with me being transgender god I hate to think what could happen…

“I was just wondering because…” She pauses “Well, I like you Callie. I mean; really like you. And I know just because you also like women doesn’t mean you like me but I have to say something before I explode. I’ve never met anyone like you, you’re an enigma and I am so intrigued by you and you’re gorgeous and incredible and oh god I am rambling I’m so sorry if I’ve scared you off because I really enjoy being your friend and I don’t want that to change…”

“Arizona” I say, snapping her out of the rambling mess she has become “I like you too, and I mean I like like you… I have never felt like this before; so close to someone and so intrigued by them. I really enjoyed today, and just spending time with you only enforced my feelings and I was wondering if you’d like to go out again. But this time it could be a date. I mean… If you want…”

I can’t believe that she actually likes me and I can’t believe I actually asked her on a date. I’ve never been that brave in my life. I feel vulnerable and it’s scary but extremely liberating.

“Callie, of course I’d like to go on a date with you. I don’t think I’d like anything more”

Suddenly, the heavens open and the rain starts pouring. “Where the heck did this come from? There were no clouds a second ago”

“Quick! Grab the pizza and let’s go back before we either drown or get sick” I say, packing the pizza up.

Sprinting back to our homes we are drenched. Luckily it isn’t a long way back and when we reach the gates outside we stop and smile at each other. ---

“Well, we have a lot more to talk about but you know, I really can’t wait for that date” she says pulling me into a hug. I hug her back and I feel really calm even though we have sprinted back.

“We’d better go inside because these guys are getting wet” I say, nodding at the penguin and tiger we are clutching.

“Right, better get inside but I’m glad we’ve started talking and hopefully this is the start of something good”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I don’t think I’d like anything more, apart from that date” She chuckles

“Right, I’ll see you then. Thank you for coming to the zoo with me, I had a wonderful time”

We both walk up our separate ways and I can’t stop smiling. SHE LIKES ME!!! I don’t think I have felt this good in my life.

I walk through the front door and Addie pounces on me “So?” she smirks “How was it?”

“Ads it was amazing, we had a wonderful day and SHE ACTUALLY LIKES ME! We’re going to talk more tomorrow but she agreed to go on a date with me! Me! Callie Torres! I’m so happy I think I could fly”

Addie wraps me up in a hug “I’m really happy for you Callie”

For the first time in a long time I am positive about the future and what it holds.


	9. Date on Saturday?

_Callie’s POV_

I’m jolted awake from my peaceful sleep by Addie jumping onto my bed “Callie! Tell me more about yesterday! I want details woman!”

“Jesus Ads couldn’t you wait until I’d woken up? I know I went to bed early but I’m shattered, I think all the time I’ve spent studying has caught up with me”

“But you barely gave me anything and I need to discuss Teddy with you but before I do that I want to hear more about Arizona”

I smirk, I’ve never seen Addie so into someone before and I’m really excited for her. I do want to discuss Teddy with her because I want her to be happy. I proceed to tell her everything that happened yesterday after I left her after our brunch date. Her smile gets bigger and bigger the more I talk, telling her about the animals we saw and the photos we took. When I tell her about the stuffed animals she lets out a chuckle. I pick up the tiger and pop it on my lap and start stroking it because it reminds me of Arizona and I can’t help but smile. I continue to tell Addie about getting pizza, watching the sun set, starting to tell each other how we feel. I finish off by telling her how we agreed to go on a date and talk more about our feelings.

“Oh my god Callie that sounds like an amazing day, I’m really happy for you sweetie”

“Right now, so please tell me about what’s going on between you and Teddy” I nudge her and she blushes.

“Ok, so after you left brunch I decided to go shopping” I chuckle, Addie always finds a reason to go shopping “And I bumped into Teddy around lunch time so we went to the food court for lunch and we just stayed for a few hours, caught up talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was magical Callie, I felt so at ease and comfortable. I want to ask her on a date Callie, but she’s never dated a woman before and she says she’s not gay. But when we were snuggled on the sofa I could hear her heartrate beat faster and friends don’t snuggle like that. Ok, apart from us but that’s different.”

“We both have it really bad, don’t we?”

“I’m going to have to agree with you there”

* * *

 

_Arizona’s POV_

“Yo Robbins how was your day with Callie yesterday?”

I continue to make our breakfast “It was honestly one of the best days of my life”. I tell her everything that happened yesterday and she can’t wipe the smile off her face. I think she knows not to tease me about Callie like she did with Joanne because we aren’t even dating but what I feel is much stronger than my feelings for Joanne. Plus; Teddy likes Callie more than she did Joanne and we knew Joanne for a couple of years and we have only known Callie for a couple of months.

“I’m really happy for you Arizona, there is a spark in your eyes that I haven’t seen for a while”

I hand her a pile of toast to put on the table “Thanks Teds, she makes me really happy and even though we haven’t spent much time together alone, all I want to do is spend more time with her.”

“Can I ask you something?” Teddy seems nervous, which is strange because she is usually really confident.

“Ask away”

“Ok, so I went shopping after you left and I bumped into Addie. We went and got lunch together and we spent a couple of hours just talking. I really like talking to her and we’ve cuddled on the sofa before. But; I’ve never felt like this before about a girl and I can’t work out if it is a crush or a platonic crush… I don’t know what to do and it scares me because my feelings are out of control.”

“Ok. Maybe these feelings are because you haven’t had a boyfriend in a while and you want to be in a relationship or maybe you actually like Addie. And to be frank I don’t think it’s the first one because she’s a great person and I’ve seen the interaction between you two and personally, I think there might be something there but maybe that’s wishful thinking on my part just because I want you to be happy. But take things slowly, ok? Spend more time with her, get to know her and see how you feel”

“Thank you” She smiles “As scared I am, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to date Addie. I mean, she’s gorgeous, funny, smart, caring and she makes me smile”

“I think you might know what to do but take your time and don’t rush”

She gets up and hugs me, abandoning her half-eaten toast “Thank you Arizona”

“I’ll be here for you whatever you decide to do, I’ll love you whatever. Although you and Addie would make a beautiful couple” I reach over and grab a slice of her toast and take a bite.

“Hey!” Teddy slaps me playfully on the arm

“Ugh, fine you can have it back, just consider that bite my payment for helping you with your crisis”

We continue to eat breakfast and start discussing how we are finding the course when I get a text from Callie:

**Callie: Hi, wondering when you wanted to have that talk we mentioned yesterday? xx**

**Arizona: Hey – just come over when you’re free? I don’t have anything planned for today xx**

**Callie: I’ll finish my breakfast and I’ll be right over xx**

**Arizona: See you soon xx**

After tidying the kitchen, I hear a knock at the door, which must mean that Callie is here and my heart is pounding. I would never normally discuss my feelings like this before going on a date with someone but with Callie it feels right.

I open the door and am met with the beautiful view of Callie, her hair still wet from her shower. She’s wearing a pair of ripped jeans that emphasise her curves and I have to stop myself from drooling over the exposed skin.

We head up to my room and my nerves are rising. I motion for her to sit on my bed and we sit, facing each other and suddenly there is an awkwardness in the air.

“So…” she says, trying to break the ice “when did you want to go on that date?”

“How’s next Saturday for you?”

“Sounds great” her smile makes her eyes sparkle and she just looks so beautiful.

“I had a thought, could we pay twenty questions? It sounds childish but I thought it would be a good get to know more about each other”

She nods in agreement with my suggestion “Sure, that sounds a good way to do things but you go first!”

I want to know everything about Callie, I don’t know where to start. I want to know her favourite colour, her favourite flower, her dreams and goals in life. I decide to start simple and then I will work my way up to the deeper questions. “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Red, or black probably although most people say black isn’t a colour. What are yours?”

“I like blue, turquoise and pink” She chuckles slightly when I mention pink “Got a problem with that?”

“No, it’s just those colours are so you”

“I’m not going to have my favourite colours insulted so ask me another question”

“Right, where is somewhere you have always wanted to travel?”

“Spain”

“Well, that’s handy because I speak fluent Spanish so maybe I’ll accompany you one day” She says flirtatiously.

“I’d like that” I wink at her and she blushes and it’s adorable “Where would you go?”

“Probably Italy”

I learn that Callie’s favourite animals are dogs, she likes walking on the beach in warm weather (though not much chance of that in Seattle). She plays the guitar, the piano and the drums and when she mentioned the drums I couldn’t help but imagine her playing and that thought was really sexy. God I hope she plays for me some day.

I tell her about Joanne and how we met when mine and Teddy’s parents decided to settle whilst we went to high school. How we became friends but Teddy didn’t like her and how we dated for a year. I tell her how I walked in on her naked on top of the captain of the basketball team.

“Oh my god Arizona I’m so sorry” She says and shuffles so she can wrap her arms around me. Her scent fills my nose and it is intoxicating, so much that I almost lose my ability to form words.

“So, have you had any bad break ups? Because I’m embarrassed that I had no idea that Joanne had been cheating on me for months”

“No bad break ups for me. No break ups at all. I’ve never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. The only dates I’ve been on have been the ones my mum set me up on with people she thought were eligible because I never dated. God they were awful”

“Why did you never date?” I mean, who wouldn’t want to date Callie? She’s really kind, funny and not to mention she’s absolutely gorgeous!

“Let’s just say that people in Miami didn’t want to be seen with me… I mean apart from Mark and Addie but they are like my siblings and dating them would just be gross.”

“Why didn’t they want to be seen with you? You aren’t a murderer, are you?” I chuckle.

She sniggers “No I’m not, don’t worry” She pauses for a second and her smile falls and I can see the cogs turning in her mind “I promise I’ll tell you, but it’s not a story for today. I’ll tell you after our date, ok?” She gives me a weak smile.

I know not to push it because I can see how nervous she is but I hope she tells me soon. I want to know everything about this woman; the good, the bad and the ugly.

Looking at the sad look on Callie’s face, I quickly change the subject “I know we said we’d go on a date on Saturday, but would you like to go with me to the Halloween party on campus?” The thought of Callie in a Halloween costume that shows lots of skin is making my brain short circuit. Quick brain, pay attention, Callie is talking!

“I’d love to!” her smile is back “do you know what you’re going to wear?”

“I have a couple of ideas but I haven’t decided yet, do you have any idea?” Please wear something gorgeous although not too sexy or I might jump her bones and have my way with her in public, which probably isn’t the best idea. I should at least take her on a date first!

I’m excited to go on a date with Callie and to go with her to the Halloween party which will hopefully end up in some making out like how I wished the party we held had ended. I don’t think I can go much longer without kissing her plump lips. They are so kissable I’m surprised I haven’t given in yet, but I don’t think I can last much longer and hopefully I won’t have to.


	10. Trick and Beat

_Callie’s POV_

I’ve never liked Halloween. Growing up in a Catholic household I wasn’t allowed to celebrate it because my parents said it was nonsense and that if my sister and I were to participate we would be conspiring with the devil. And then as I got older I never wanted to dress up because of my dysphoria and my parents would have killed me if I had dressed feminine so whilst Mark and Addie went out and dressed up and partied, I was at home, alone in my room. So, this is my first Halloween where I can dress as I want and be myself and I am so excited, but I am also really nervous.

After a lot of discussion with Addie and Mark on what to wear I decide on going as the Mad Hatter because Alice in Wonderland was my favourite film as a child.

Standing in front of the mirror, I smile at my reflection. I’m trying to conquer my fear of wearing shortish skirts by wearing a black net skirt that is partially see-through, showing my legs. There is a short black underskirt which makes me feel more confident as I can wear my tucking panties. My socks go over my knees, one is blue and the other is orange, both with black stripes. My jacket makes my waist look feminine which makes me feel more confident. I feel stupid in the oversized hat but it completes the look and without the hat the costume wouldn’t make sense.

The three of us agreed to meet Arizona and Teddy at the party, probably Teddy and Addie’s idea to make mine and Arizona seeing each other more dramatic or some crap like that. I wonder what the blonde is wearing, but whatever it is I bet she looks gorgeous.

We are waiting for our drinks, as well as the ones we ordered for the two blondes, when Teddy and Arizona walk in and my jaw drops when I see Arizona. She’s wearing an almost scandalously short Tinkerbelle dress which shows off her beautiful, toned, creamy legs. Addie slaps me to stop myself from staring but I can’t help it.

“Hey!” Arizona basically sprints to me with a massive smile on her face “Oh my god you look gorgeous Callie”

Mark coughs “What about me blondie?” He points at his costume and chuckles. He’s dressed as a pirate and has his shirt unbuttoned and I know he’s trying to get laid tonight.

Arizona fakes a sigh “You guys look great too, but considering Callie and I came here together I need to tell her how beautiful she looks before I even look at the rest of you fools”

After our drinks arrive Arizona and I break of from the others “You do realise this is my first Halloween I have ever celebrated, right? And it’s a good one too because the most beautiful girl in the room came with me” I try to say in a flirty voice and have no idea if I pulled it off.

Her jaw drops and she almost drops her drink “WHAT? How have you never celebrated Halloween?”

“Well, when you grow up with really strict Catholic parents there isn’t really a lot you can do”

“Well, I’ll just have to show you the best Halloween ever then, won’t I? Would you care for a dance?”

We finish our drinks and walk to the dance floor, our hands brushing as we walk and I can’t keep the smile off my face. We are dancing, like we did at our party but there is less awkwardness surrounding us as we are both more comfortable. I remain a safe distance from her though because if she tries to dance sexily with me, especially in that drop dead gorgeous outfit then Maria might make an appearance and I really don’t want that, because it’ll ruin my evening and I really don’t want anything to ruin my night.

We continue to dance and flirt with each other but all the alcohol has gone to my bladder and I know I need to go to the loo. I tend not to go to the loo in public because I’m terrified of people throwing me out of the bathroom but since I haven’t had any problems so far at university and if I don’t go soon then I will wet myself; I decide to go. My decision is probably helped by the alcohol buzzing round my head which is calming my nerves.

I excuse myself from Arizona and promise to be back soon. She offers to get more drinks and I tell her what I want before squeezing her arm in a flirtatious manner before going off in a search for the toilets.

I find the toilets and head in. After I’ve gone and when I’m washing my hands a group of girls come in and I recognise a some of them from some of my classes. I think the ones in the front are Leah Murphy, Lauren Boswell and Izzie Stephens, I know the names are right I’m just not a hundred percent sure which one of the blondes is which.

“What are you doing in here?” The one who I think is Lauren says, the disgust in her voice is clear.

“Um…” I stutter “Going to the toilet?”

They all move towards me and I can feel myself being backed into a corner “But this is the female toilet” she continues. I feel my heart fall out of my chest. I try to get past them but they have formed a wall and I am trapped. I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared in my life. At least in Miami people ignored me and pushed me out of social groups but no one ever confronted me because no one wanted to even talk to me.

“We don’t want freaks like you in our bathroom. If you need the toilet then go to the men’s. We don’t want men in our bathroom because that’s pervy.” Leah says, her voice laced with venom.

“Yeah, we don’t feel safe with you in here so get the fuck out” Izzie shoves me into the corner and I smash my head on the sanitary towel dispenser which really fucking hurts.

Because of the alcohol in my system, the bash to my head and the fear that’s running through my veins, when the group of them grab me and drag me out of the toilets, I can’t do much to fight them off even though I am outnumbered.

I’m dragged out of a back door of the club and I fear for my life. The cold air hits me as we get outside and I wish I was wearing trousers. I’d at least feel safer because I feel really exposed right now.

I barely have time for me to register what is happening before I feel a fist collide with my side and the wind is knocked out of me. Another blow comes and I’m shoved against the wall and then another and another and as much as I want to, I can’t find the strength to defend myself.

“Fucking freak” Lauren takes a massive swing at me and I’m shoved to the hard, cold floor.

I try to get up but they start kicking me. The pain is unbearable and I just give up and take it because No matter what I do I can’t find the strength to get up. Someone stamps on my arm and the pain shoots right through me and a cry comes out of my mouth.

“What the fuck are you wearing, tranny?” One of them says

“Does the girl you were dancing know what a freak you are? I’m sure she doesn’t you pervert because I know she’d never go near you if she knew”

With one more kick to the head, everything goes black…

* * *

 

_Arizona’s POV_

Callie has been in the toilets for over ten minutes and I’m getting worried. I thought we were having a good time tonight, we were dancing and flirting and I felt so care free. She looks so god damn gorgeous I have to keep stopping myself from staring at her. In the few months I’ve known her I’ve never seen her wear a skirt and I hope she wears more because I love seeing more of her delicious, caramel legs.

I spot Addison, Mark and Teddy and head over in hope that they have seen Callie more recently that I have. I know she said that she liked me but I’m really worried that she will end up hooking up with someone else. I know I’m being irrational but after I ended up sleeping with Carina because I was drunk and horny. The thought of Callie sleeping with someone else is weighing heavily on my mind when I reach the trio.

“Have you guys seen Callie? She went to the loo ten minutes ago and I haven’t seen her since…”

“That’s weird” Addie’s face is full of concern “She never uses public toilets unless she’s desperate so maybe she just got a bit lost? Her sense of direction isn’t the best, and considering she’s had a fair bit to drink she’s probably just going slowly and taking lots of wrong turns” but it sounds like she is trying to convince herself more than us

Mark whispers something in Addie’s ear, both of them looking worried which isn’t easing my nerves one bit. “Right, I’d feel better if we went to look for her, if that’s alright with you guys?” Mark suggests “I mean it’s probably nothing but she’s been gone for a while and I don’t want someone taking an advantage of her”

We split off, agreeing to call the others when we find Callie, Mark heads off with Teddy and Addison grabs my arm and we head off in the opposite direction.

We head towards the toilet and pass a group of girls giggling and we head into the toilets “Callie?” Addison calls, her voice echoing around the room “Callie? Are you in here?”

Addie’s phone rings, causing us to jump slightly. “It’s Callie” she says, answering the call.

“Put it on speaker?” She does just that.

“Callie?” Addie asks “Where are you? We’ve been so worried”

She stutters and I can’t understand what she’s saying. “What was that sweetie?” I ask. The term of endearment slipping my lips and if I wasn’t so worried about her whereabouts and safety that I can’t even be embarrassed, even though Addie is right in front of me.

“In… alley…” Callie manages to get out “help…”

“CALLIE?” Addie screams down the phone. “We are coming to get you hold on”

Addie stays on the phone with Callie, speaking words of comfort but I don’t think Callie is conscious to hear them because there is no response from her. I phone Teddy and tell her what’s going on and get her and Mark to meet us outside in the alley because that’s where Callie said she was. I’m trying to keep calm but my mind is going a million miles an hour and I’m terrified that Callie is going to be dead when we reach her.

We spot an open door at the end of the corridor and sprint to it. Addie gets outside before me and runs off and crumbles to the floor, sobbing. I catch up with her and see what caused her to collapse. Callie is lying on the floor, bloody, beaten and unconscious.

I am frozen. Who would do something like this. Especially Callie who is honestly one of the most caring people I have ever met. Seriously, she wouldn’t harm a fly so who the fuck would hurt her.

I’m broken out of my trance by Mark and Teddy sprinting past me. Mark also falls to his knees beside Addie. The next thing I know Teddy is on the phone asking for an ambulance, trying to keep her voice calm. I can tell she’s terrified by the shake in her voice but she’s the calmest out of us. After her call ends with the ambulance people Teddy wraps her arms around me and starts stroking my hair to try and soothe me. “I know this looks really bad Arizona, but Callie is strong and I know she’s going to be ok”

We walk over to the others and Teddy wraps her arms around Addie and rocks her slightly as she cries into her chest. I put my arm around Mark and he’s trying to maintain his composure but I know he’s hurting seeing Callie like this. The sound of sirens can be heard in the background “Help is coming Mark, she’s going to be ok” I’m also trying to convince myself as well as him but I know he’s in a much worse state than I am so I am forcing myself to be strong for them.

“Thanks Blondie” He smiles weakly at me.

The ambulance pulls up and Callie gets put onto the trolley and is whisked away with Addie by her side as only one of us was allowed to ride with her. We have all been drinking and even though we have all sobered up pretty quickly we know it still isn’t safe or legal to drive so we call for a taxi to take the three of us to the hospital.

“How could anyone do this to Callie?” I ask Mark when we have piled into the back of the taxi “She’s one of the nicest people I know”

“I have an idea but it’s not my place to tell you Arizona” What on earth could Callie be hiding? Though she did mention she had something to tell me after we’d been on a date so maybe it’s related to that… Mark’s voice breaks me out of my thoughts “But this could be a random mugging or something, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. But the ambulance got to her quickly and we all know Seattle Grace is a great hospital so she’s in the best possible hands”

We fall into a comfortable silence, all of us lost in our own thoughts and a few minutes later we pull up at the hospital. Teddy pays for the taxi and Mark and I promise to pay her back but the three of us run into the emergency department. Suddenly, I feel very self-conscious. My skirt is really short and it didn’t matter when I was around Callie because one of the reasons I wore it was for her to look at my legs because I wanted to ooze sex tonight. But, standing in A and E it feels wrong. Remembering I’m wearing fairy wings I quickly take them off before the three of us walk to the front desk.

“Hello, we’re looking for Callie Torres. She came into the hospital in an ambulance, accompanied by one of our friends. Please could you tell us where she is?” Mark asks.

“Hmmm… Torres. Ah, she’s in surgery right now so if you could go and take a seat, we will let you know as soon as we can with her progress” The receptionist replies.

We know better than to argue to find out about Callie’s condition so we sit and wait. Addie comes around the corner, her eyes stained with tears but when she sees us she smiles slightly. “How is she Ads?” Mark asks, his voice dripping with concern and fear “All we know is that she’s in surgery.

“They suspected she had internal bleeding so they need to sort that out with surgery. She also has a broken arm, several cuts to her body and she’s going to have lots of bruises. But because they got to her so quickly they don’t think there are going to be any complications and her recovery should be relatively fast”

“Thank god” Mark breathes out.

Addison turns to me and smiles “Arizona, thank you for being so worried about Callie that you made us go and check on her. I think that you might have saved her life, or at least severely lessened the damage that could have occurred” She pulls me into a bone crushing hug and I hug her back. Did I really help Callie that much? I don’t care about that though, I just care that she is ok.

We make small talk whilst waiting for Callie to come out of surgery. A couple of painfully slow hours a doctor comes up to ask “Hello, are you here for Callie Torres?”

Mark and Addie jump out of their seats “Yes, is she alright?”

“She’s fine, as suspected she did have internal bleeding but we fixed that without any complications and her arm has been set and put into a cast. Now, strictly visiting hours are over but if you guys want to then you can go and see her, she’s in room 3402.”

“Thank you so much” Addie hugs the doctor before retreating and looking awkwardly at him “Sorry… I’m just really happy that she’s ok”

“That’s quite alright” he replies “Now, why don’t you go and see your friend. She should be coming out from the anaesthesia in around half an hour”

We all practically sprint to her room. When we get to her room Addie and Mark take one of her hands each. Teddy and I hold back to give them some privacy. Seeing Callie hooked up to all the machines is heart breaking, but I’m glad the surgery went ok and that she should recover.

Teddy offers to go get coffee for all of us, which we gladly accept. I offer to go with her but she thinks I should stay with Callie. Mark offers me his seat at Callie’s bedside as he asks Addie to leave the room with him. I’m assuming their going to talk about why this might have happened which makes me feel bad because they are leaving the room because of me but Addie mentions that Callie would want me to be here so I stay.

“Oh Callie” I’m trying to hold back tears and clutch her hand “I’m so sorry this happened to you sweetie. I wish I could go back in time and protect you from the people who did this. I’m so sorry that the first Halloween you celebrated ended with you in the hospital but next year, if you still want me to be around then I promise I will make it the best Halloween in the whole world. I know that you probably can’t hear this but I’m going to tell you anyway. Tonight, you looked so gorgeous, like drop dead gorgeous and I know we haven’t been on a proper date yet but I planned on walking you back to your house and kissing you before we parted ways”. I reach over and place a delicate kiss on her cheek.

Teddy walks in with a cup of coffee just as my lips leave Callie’s cheek. She doesn’t say anything but she gives me a loving look. Knowing how much I like the brunette she must know how distraught I am feeling. She places the cup on the side next to me before leaving me alone in the room with Callie.

* * *

 

_Callie’s POV_

Darkness. I’m surrounded by darkness. I feel as though I’m in a dream. I can hear my friends sobbing but I can’t reassure them that I’m ok. I mean, I doubt I’m ok because my whole body hurts like hell. Addie and Mark let go of my hands and I try to tell them I’m ok but I can’t; it’s as if my body doesn’t belong to me and I have no control over it.

A few moments later, one of my hands is held and I’m assuming it’s Arizona based on the softness of her hands. When she speaks, I know it’s her. Her voice is so calming and sweet and I could listen to it for hours. I feel her kiss my cheek and I’m surprised that my heart rate hasn’t gone through the roof because that kiss is the best thing I have ever felt in my life and even though I’m in excruciating pain, I forget about all of that just because of that kiss.

I know I’m going to have to tell her that I’m transgender now, I mean, it’s the reason I’m lying here in this hospital bed instead of dancing with the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. As much as I don’t want to tell her, I know I have to, out of politeness and curtsey to her. Also, if she is repulsed by my genitalia then I guess I’d rather never go on a date with her than know what I could have had before it gets ripped from me. I’ve seen too many news stories of people not telling their dates that they are transgender and then being beaten up or murdered. I’m in no way suggesting Arizona would beat me up or kill me, she’s too pure for that but she could very well have a negative reaction.

How do I even go about telling her? I mean, I told Mark and Addie years ago but I wasn’t planning on dating either of them so this has a lot of pressure. When I told my parents, they refused to acknowledge what I was feeling and kept referring to me as my birthname and using male pronouns. They refused to let me grow my hair, wear anything vaguely feminine and would just treat me like shit in general. They cut me off financially, but I’d moved a whole load of money from my accounts into one they had no control over. I need to tell Arizona and soon.

My eyes open slightly and I can see Arizona hunched over, holding my hand and she is quietly sobbing to myself. I try with all my strength to squeeze her hand back but it doesn’t work so I try talking “Nnng” I manage to get out.

She obviously hears and our eyes meet and she smiles and she starts rambling “Callie oh my god Callie you’re awake. We’ve all been so worried. Mark and Addie stepped out, maybe they went to talk to your doctors and Teddy brought me a coffee but she’s probably getting food and oh my god I’m so glad that you’re ok. I mean, you are in a hospital bed but you’re alive and that’s all that matters really…”

“Shhh. I’m… ok… don’t… worry…” I manage to get out, smiling slightly at the blonde.

“Why would anyone want to hurt you Callie? Did they rob you? Do you know who did this?”

I know this probably isn’t the best way to tell her but I need to get it out. I probably wouldn’t be this open but they give good drugs here and, like the alcohol earlier, my barriers have been broken down.

“People… from… class…” I somehow manage to get out “Didn’t… rob… me…”

"You'll need to tell the police Callie, because then they can catch the people who did this to you ok?"

She gets out her phone and starts dialling I’m assuming Mark or Addie’s number to probably let them know that I’m ok.

“Stop…” She hangs up the phone “I need to tell you”

“Tell me what Callie?” Her eyes are filled with care and I could look at them forever.

“Why the people in Miami didn’t want to be seen with me and why I got beaten up today” Luckily my voice isn’t showing how nervous I am but inside, my mind is racing at a million miles an hour as all the possible situations run through my head.

I take a deep breath and I can’t look her in the eyes because I’m terrified of how the next two words will affect our friendship, and our chance at a relationship.

She squeezes my hand, and a sense of calm washes over my body and I know I have to tell her now.

“Because…” I pause “Because I’m transgender”.


End file.
